


Don't let me go

by Yeobobabe



Series: Jongkey Song Oneshots [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeobobabe/pseuds/Yeobobabe
Summary: Just a corny Jongkey oneshot.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Jongkey Song Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Don't let me go

“Jonghyun, where is my blazer? I’m going to be late!” Kibum shouted down the stairs toward his living room. 

“I don’t know, why would I know?” Jonghyun shouted back. Taemin was sitting next to him on the couch, scrolling through his phone, making comments and responding to fans and taking selfies.

“Jonghyun, come on, you did my laundry with yours. It’s fine, I’ll wear this one. You can have my leftovers and I’ll meet you guys at the schedule in the morning. Lock up if you leave!” Kibum spat out as he rushed out the door without another word.

Jonghyun sighed, and stood, pulling the blazer Kibum was looking for from under him and chucking it across the living room.

“Did you have that this whole time?” Taemin chuckled, shaking his head.

“I thought it would stop him from going.” Jonghyun looked down, seemingly defeated.

“One day you’ll have to either tell him or get over it.” Taemin shrugged, walking towards the door, “I suggest we get out of Kibum’s apartment while he’s not here.

“You go ahead, I’ll chill here and play with the dogs, and eat those leftovers.” Jonghyun waved to Taemin and Taemin was out the door.

He let out a long sigh and walked upstairs. Kibum never liked people touching his things, all part of growing up an only child, Jonghyun assumed. Kibum kept his closet and room very neat. Jonghyun began staying at Kibum’s place more and more as of lately, for fear of being alone in his own home. With his sister taking more of a liking to Roo these days, he knew she was in good hands and would hide out for a few days. Away from the fans who knew where he lived and the chaos of his home sometimes it was just nice to feel peace somewhere else. 

Jonghyun walked to the kitchen and pulled out a few containers of food. He started humming a melody while he heated up the food. Comme des and Garçon made noise upstairs in the apartment. Jonghyun pulled his food out and sat on the living room couch, pushing power on the television. He smiled a tiny s mile and looked over to see the puppies sitting in the living room. Jonghyun reached in his bowl and threw them both a piece of pork. 

“Shhh, don’t tell your appa, huh?” Jonghyun chuckled.

The door slammed open and Jonghyun jumped. Kibum came in wet from head to toe and his eyes were red and puffy. 

“Oh. I didn’t know you would be here.” Kibum sniffled, wiping his tears quickly, but Jonghyun sensed something was wrong.

“I hope you don’t mind, I stayed to eat and maybe chill here for the night… I thought you weren’t coming back, what happened? Are you okay? Why are you wet?” Jonghyun ran to get a towel for Kibum while he asked a million questions. He started drying Kibum off and Kibum pulled back, taking the towel from Jonghyun and creating space between them. Kibum took off his jacket and sat his phone on the table.

“I don’t mind. You can stay. I’m just tired. I’m going to head to bed.” Kibum sighed. Jonghyun didn’t say anything as Kibum went upstairs.

Almost immediately, a buzz came from Kibum’s phone. Jonghyun, not wanting to pry, sat down and continued his meal. The phone buzzed again. To distract himself, he turned the volume on the television up. It seemed like the buzzes were getting louder as well.

“Maybe it’s an emergency, I’ll just take a peek to make sure nothing’s wrong.” Jonghyun said to the dogs, who cocked their heads to the side.

Jonghyun pushed the phone screen and it asked for a password to see what the messages were. 

“Shit, what would it be?” Jonghyun said out loud, causing Comme Des to bark. “Shhh, shhh, you’re going to get us caught!” 

Jonghyun typed in 0525, hoping to get into Kibum’s phone, he got a wrong password buzz and sighed.

“He wouldn’t. It’s too obvious.” He said to the puppies, as if they would understand him. He typed in 0923 and the phone unlocked. He celebrated silently. Of course Kim Kibum would have his own birthday as the password, it’s so obvious no one would assume it was true. 

Jonghyun went to messages and saw a name simply labeled “HS” with a heart emoji. Jonghyun tried to figure out who it was, but no avail, he decided to read the messages. 

“Keep watch.” He told Comme Des and Garcon, then realized he was silly for assuming they understood. 

“I’m sorry, I wanted this to work. You know i feel deeply for you.”  
“Kibum-ah, call me”  
“Why won’t you talk to me”  
“It isn’t what you think.” 

Jonghyun read all these messages and knew that Kibum was going on a date tonight. He became suspicious and marked the messages as unread before locking the phone again. Jonghyun went upstairs and Kibum’s bedroom door was closed. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and listened closely to inside the room where he could hear Kibum sobbing. “Would you like to talk about it?” Jonghyun asked after giving a light knock to the door. 

“No!” Kibum sobbed out, but against his wishes, Jonghyun opened the room door and sat on the foot of the bed. This only caused Kibum to sob a bit harder, and Jonghyun rubbed circles in his back.  
“I don’t know what happened, but you deserve better and if you we mi-” Jonghyun stopped himself, remembering that he couldn’t say things like this to Kibum, at least not outloud or while they were awake. Kibum’s head perked up a bit, listening to what Jonghyun had to say, but Jonghyun hung his head. “I don’t know how to make you feel better,” Jonghyun started, trying his best to change the subject. He hesitated, “But I could offer a hug and a “everything’s gonna be alright’ if you want?”

Nodding, Kibum embraced Jonghyun and rested his head in the crook between his shoulder and head. Jonghyun rubbed his back and squeezed him tight. “You want me to beat him up? I’m small but mighty.” Jonghyun joked, causing Kibum to chuckle into his neck. 

“Not necessary. I’m just sick of being fucked over.” Kibum turned his head so his words were audible, but kept his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

A loud clap of thunder roared through the house, causing Jonghyun to jolt and Kibum to chuckle. 

“Mighty, huh?” Kibum chuckled, lifting his head and laying his head back down. Jonghyun turned his head to look out of the window. 

“Man, it’s really coming down hard out there.” Jonghyun said, filling the silence that took over the room. Kibum sniffled a few times and then sighed. 

“It is, I think I’m going to get ready for bed. Thank you for making sure I’m okay. I can always count on you.” 

Jonghyun smiled a small smile in the corner of his mouth, but did not speak, which was shocking when all he ever did was talk. He nodded at Kibum and headed out of the room. Kibum suddenly felt a chill, as if the warmness of the room was leaving with him.

“Wait-” Kibum shouted, then pulled back. Jonghyun stopped in his tracks and his big beautiful eyes met Kibum’s small ones. “I-I didn’t say you had to leave. You can sleep in here, like old times.” Jonghyun struggled as, for the first time in his life, Kim Kibum was quiet, practically whispering. 

“Uh, sure. Let me go down and get my phone and stuff.” Jonghyun said, moving to the hallway and down the stairs, stepping over Comme Des who was asleep in the middle of the floor. As he went downstairs another loud clap of thunder roared through the house and he felt his insides jump again. He walked to the table to get his cell phone and in that moment, the lights flickered on and off before shutting off and leaving him in darkness in the middle of the living room. 

As Jonghyun tried to navigate through the living room in the darkness, he took a step and felt his sock connect with something balled up on the floor. He hit the floor, tripping over the object and groaned. 

“Jonghyun are you okay?” Kibum yelled down the stairs from his bedroom. 

“Yeah, just tripped.” Jonghyun yelled back, turning the flashlight on on his phone and shining it at whatever he tripped over. It was the blazer he had hidden from Kibum and chucked across the living room in frustration earlier that night. “Serves me right, huh?” Jonghyun said to Comme Des, who he had woken up with his loud fall. 

Jonghyun traveled up the stairs, shining the flashlight to the ground to prevent any more incidents. He safely made it back to Kibum’s room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“No power, rainy night, two boys from a K-pop group… I’ve read this one before.” Kibum chuckled in the dark. Jonghyun could see a glisten in his eyes through the darkness and it made him go wild and in an effort to try calming himself down, he chuckled. 

“You know, I actually never read one of those things.” Jonghyun confessed, getting more comfortable and laying on his back as Kibum sat up in the dark to talk to him. 

“Some are actually good, it’s just a little strange to me.” Kibum laughed, “But things like this happen and I feel like the fanfics write themselves.” 

“If that’s the case, might as well give them something to write about. I hid your blazer tonight.” The darkness gave Jonghyun the confidence he needed to tell Kibum the truth. He was comforted by it. 

“I know. I figured you and Taemin were playing some kind of sick prank.” Kibum swallowed, “And then I left my charger, so i turned around and heard the blazer hit the wall. I heard you and Taemin talking. I heard him say either tell him or let him go. Then I got flustered and just left for my date. Then I was so out of it at the date after hearing that and he was getting upset with me because I was so out of it. He began starting a fight, and we were just in his apartment so we started arguing and I got upset and left. I called him on the way back to try to clear things up, but there was another voice, calling him yeobo. So I told him we were done.” Kibum whispered into the darkness. 

“So I ruined your night?” Jonghyun yelped out. Kibum just smiled.

“No, dummy. He was cheating on me. If anything you just brought the truth to light. Just in an unconventional way.” Kibum chuckled and Jonghyun breathed a sigh of relief. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence in the room. Neither boy said anything. The rain hit the window aggressively and the dogs whimpered outside the door. 

“Did you mean it? What you said to Taemin?” Kibum asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yes.” Jonghyun breathed out, feeling Kibum’s leg touch his own and sending a shock through his body. He moved further away, trying not to pressure Kibum. However, Kibum grabbed his hand and it sent jolts through every part of his body. He smiled bright. 

“Good.” Kibum pulled Jonghyun closer. Jonghyun, still hesitant, was cautious. Kibum pulled him so they both were laying on a pillow facing each other. “I’m glad you said something.” 

“Why?” Jonghyun practically whispered as Kibum leaned in close to his face. Jonghyun filled the space between them and went for the kiss as his heart felt like it stopped. His lips moved in perfect rhythm with Kibum’s, and he felt tingles in his toes. He felt like he was floating.

“Because, I’ve felt the same way.” Kibum snuggled into Jonghyun and smiled and the two fell asleep holding on to each other and Jonghyun never wanted to let go again.


End file.
